dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EzzyD
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 19:06, 30 January 2012 Adding categories Hi) If you wish to add a category, you can also do it yourself. Scroll down the page and press "Add category", then select the name of the category and press Enter. Hope it helps) Asherinka (talk) 17:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) That is the Venture Armor. For the Mage, She is a arcane warrior. For the rogue, I used stat altering items (I forgot which) and during lvl up, i used some pts in strength just for her to equip it. Helmet is Grey Warden Helmet Volcanic Aurum. Gloves Stormchaser Gauntlets for mage, dalish elf... some unique rogue equipment from Awakening Tier 9. Boots Fleet Feet for mage, rogue another unique rogue equipment from Awakening Tier 9.Forgot what gloves and boots rogue was wearing been months since i've played DAO :) --TyraelMM3 (talk) 15:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I think you were right about the admin at Dragon Age Answers. He's trying to hijack the answers to claim credit. GabrielleduVent (talk) 15:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question, yes he does. Not exactly a likeable fellow, is he? 12:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : It just seems that whenever I read any of his responses, they're just barely veiled insults to other posters and their intelligence. EzzyD (talk) 12:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Believe It! No worries about meeting him, man. You and I certainly have our differing opinions, but at least we can discuss them in a calm and intelligent manner, without ignoring what the other is saying. I think you're right about the thread, I'll be leaving it alone from now on. Rathian Warrior (talk) 21:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think it's better if that thread goes away for now. He strikes again! In two threads this time. Rathian Warrior (talk) 18:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Yup, it did indeed. I can't log on. 14:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ez, what kind of browser do you use?(it's because of the chat).--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 17:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I fell asleep last night a bit more prematurely than I expected. Sorry I left without a word. 08:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Interested? Isolationistmagi and I were talking yesterday, and we thought it might be fun if we (you, Iso, Ygrain and I) wrote a collaborative novella/short fiction in which our Wardens are on a mission together. We just threw out some ideas, plotline, e.t.c., but are you interested? (Don't say no because you're unsure of your writing skills, btw. That'll come along.) 06:05, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : Very. Let me know how I can help. :D EzzyD (talk) 14:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Iso and I set up a to-do list to make things easier. It's at User:GabrielleduVent/4_Wardens. 02:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks EzzyD for the back up on the romance thing. I can't beleive i was called a troll. All hail EzzyD. (talk) 04:13, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Darkside Scenes Hey, I uploaded my page. It's linked under the character page. 22:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : I'll try to get mine finished now that (hopefully) my Internet is restored and computer re-assembled. EzzyD (talk) 19:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC)